


by monday ill be ok

by virgo (gradually)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other, alternate universe - no heterosexuality here, and that scott didnt kiss hope at the end of the movie, chosen family, cute gay tender kisses, its 2am when im posting this i have no clue what to tag it with, lets just pretend that captain america civil war isnt a thing, paxton meet me in the mcdonalds parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradually/pseuds/virgo
Summary: alternately titled: "ants? In my man? It's more likely than you think"takes place after the events of ant man but before amatw. scott and luis spend a date night in. kissing and introspection ensues.





	by monday ill be ok

**Author's Note:**

> hi gamers im back and this time im back with a big cup of loving ant-man juice! writing this was truly a labor of love but also really fun and self-indulgent. 
> 
> scott uses they/them and luis uses he/him :~) 
> 
> title loosely taken from a beach bunny song. this fic is unbeta'd so any mistakes in tense/continuity are mine : ) enjoy and leave comments!! thank u in advance!! its 2am when im posting this so ill probably come back and make minor edits when im more awake lol.

There were few drawbacks, Scott considered over a cup of late-afternoon coffee, to living with your friends. Especially given the course of events that Scott had gone through, living with their friends was a pretty good end scenario. Those few drawbacks -- that of having hopelessly nosy roommates -- weren’t too salient at the moment, mainly because unbeknownst to Scott, Luis had bribed both Dave and Kurt to leave the apartment until at least 1am. Dave had raised an eyebrow at that time stamp, and Luis hopelessly assured Dave that they weren’t going to be doing anything; it was just the feeling of solitude that Luis craved after growing up in a house that refused to grow alongside the size of his family. 

Luis didn’t like talking about the ways in which he felt himself have to become smaller to fit the existences of others into the map of his mind, always trying to be the mediator but never the center. The thrum in his mind and all around him made solitude -- or semi-solitude, he guessed -- a blessing in disguise. 

Scott stared at the last of their coffee ( _where did all the coffee go???_ ) when Luis walked up behind them to set his chin on their right shoulder. Luis hesitated but did not falter and pressed a kiss to the space between their cheek and chin. They could both breathe here. They could both breathe here regardless of who was there, but now especially, they could just breathe and exist. Luis left Scott wordlessly and goes to make himself comfortable on the couch, the bottom of his old hole-y tshirt riding up on his waist. Scott wanted to exist on that little patch of skin.

They set the empty mug ( _no more coffee :(_ ) in the sink before joining Luis, breaking all of the rules Kurt set about the upholstery by laying across the couch with their head in Luis’ lap and their feet on the arm rest. Luis idly played with Scott’s hair, twirling individual curls with his fingers. 

Scott still remembered Luis’ long hair from when they first met and the compulsion they had to run their hands through it. They weren’t allowed to have long hair. Luis was, and it was long and shiny, and Luis got to have fancy silk hair ties to make sure the curl pattern stayed consistent, but some time between Luis getting out and Scott getting out he had cut it, and when they first met again, Scott tried to ignore Luis’ now short hair with the newfound opportunity to touch Luis again. 

Scott was able to figure it all out. All the inside stuff. Feelings, and emotions, and repressed memories and desires. Kind of. Not really. 

Telling Maggie and Paxton about themselves, about Luis, about as much as they needed to know and Scott was willing to divulge, was something they had thought about after the second weekend Cassie had been fed nothing but waffles courtesy of Luis, but there was a very very long list of things they would rather do, especially in that very moment, than tell his ex-wife and her annoying cop boyfriend that they had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend also happened to be their ex-convict roommate and Paxton had already almost lost it when he realized Kurt and Dave were long-time partners, and what did it matter to Paxton if they were all just gay dudes living in a big gay house -- well, bi, but as if  _ Paxton _ could make that distinction. 

Instead of mentioning it, in true Scott fashion, they ignored it. 

“Luis,” Scott complained, “We’re out of coffee.” 

Luis looked down at Scott, who was pouting and staring up at the ceiling as if it had drank all their coffee and they hadn’t, and tried not to laugh.

“Well, it’s like 5 PM. You probably shouldn’t have any anyway, Scotty.” Luis yawned before moving their hand from Scott’s hair to their shoulder, working mindlessly and the knots there. “‘S bad for you if you have too much coffee -- you can get like ulcers and shit.” 

“Yea, but Cap drinks a lot of coffee and he don’t have any ulcers.”

“Not that you know of. Plus, he’s a super soldier. All like, ‘bah bah bah, I’m the product of unethical research but now I’m buff and always look sweaty’ and stuff. Maybe he trades the ulcers for being sweaty -- not -- not that I would mind if you were sweaty, babe.” Scott pretended to ignore the way that Luis’ voice rose in pitch at the end of his words, poking at the boundaries of the language shared between them for approval and anchor. 

“I like babe,” was Scott’s reply, and they groaned when Luis found an especially bad knot. 

Luis patted their shoulder before trying to adjust. “Sit up?” 

Scott sat up slightly, their back to Luis, as he worked through the knot of muscle and moved down, hiking up the bottom of their shirt to examine the bruises that littered their back in the methodical patterns of bones criss-crossed with the shrinking suit. Luis impulsively kissed his thumb before pressing it to an especially green bruise. _ I worry about you.  _ The silence and the sting said it for itself. 

Once Luis had gotten most of the knots out of Scott’s back, they argued --  _ heated debate! _ \-- about dinner, and an hour and a coin flip later, they were sitting on the floor around the coffee table stuffing their faces with lo mein. Scott had swapped out work clothes for pajamas, wearing an old college shirt and a pair of Luis’ basketball shorts. Luis tried not to stare when Scott scooted closer to the table and the shorts hiked up. 

The whole room was painted orange by the setting sun, and even the pile of junk mail on the kitchen table looked especially beautiful. Scott made Luis pick what they were watching and he flipped on the news, paying no attention to it at all while pretending he was deeply engrossed in the goings-on of national weather patterns. They had even gone all out and ordered drinks, and Scott stole Luis’ while Luis pretended not to look. He knew canned soymilk was good and he knew Scott would never admit it. Once in a while the rumble of traffic outside would be so loud they couldn’t help but glance toward the window and wonder what was going on before going back to eating and watching TV. Scott got halfway through their noodles before deciding that holding Luis’ hand and resting their head on his shoulder was much more important. Scott stole the can of soymilk from out of Luis’ other hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

It’s quiet and comfy and Luis blinked and he was back in catechism. His teacher says he has a gay brother and prays for his salvation. 

Luis blinked and there were noodles on his feet from where the fork didn’t reach his mouth and Scott was staring at him. One of their brows was furrowed while the other was just there, and Luis took in Scott’s weary face and the growing stubble and the green eyes and the fluffy hair. That he loved, that he really did love regardless of what his catechism teacher would think.  _ You don’t need to pray for me _ , he thought.

“I’m scared, Scotty. But I want this.” 

For some reason his voice sounded hoarse to himself. Luis was always bad with words -- back when he and Graciela were dating, he had preferred to speak through gesture, standing there near-catatonic when she had tried to speak openly about how she felt. The most frustrating part is that they both knew Luis was always full to the brim with words, with stories, with things to share -- but Luis only felt that he could tell stories beside his own. They had parted ways amicably and he had even gotten to meet Graciela’s girlfriend in the last few months. But talking about feelings was still something he had to work on, and he wanted to. He wanted to say so many things but only said so few, that to others, mattered. He believed in the interconnectedness of the universe when others just wanted to get to point A to point B. He didn’t just want to cross the map with Scotty -- he wanted to make his own map, he wanted to be able to tell a story that wove his name and his voice in it. 

Scott just looked at him and set the can of soymilk on the table. They scooted closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead as Luis sat there waiting, hoping, the words would heave his mouth. They kissed his nose next, before holding Luis’ face in their hands and kissing him soft, deep.

“It’s ok to be scared,” Scott whispered, pressing their forehead against Luis’. “I’d be a liar if I said I wasn’t scared too.” Luis smiled and wrapped his arms around Scott, trying hard to balance the line between holding Scott close in an effort to show how much he appreciated that and also making sure not to suffocate them. Luis kissed back cautiously, hands on either of Scott’s shoulders, trying not to shake. Luis hadn’t noticed the fact that they probably needed to turn the lamp on until he opened his eyes again, trying his best to stand up and go switch the lamp light on at a normal speed.

“We should clean up,” Luis mumbled, as he sat back down, but Scott was already trying to sit in his lap. 

“Cleaning can wait,” Scott replied, nuzzling their face in Luis’ neck before kissing the spot where their stubble had made his skin redden. Luis tensed, the feeling on their neck making his entire body hot. Scott leaned back, raising an eyebrow at Luis’ reddening face. “Good?” 

Luis nodded shakily. “Y-yeah, all good.”

“No, I meant, was that good. You’re allowed to feel good, you know?” Luis nodded again, more quickly, and placed a hand on Scott’s side. They were sitting on Luis’ lap now, and Luis was trying to mitigate wanting the closeness that it seems Scott also wanted with the fact the table corner was now to his back and also hurt. 

“Thanks, Scotty. I think I would feel better if we moved though, because I’m sitting on cold noodles and my back is on the table, and you know, I really don’t want the noodle oil to get into this rug, it was a steal and we even got one of those cool carpet machines -” 

Scott shut Luis up with a kiss before helping him up and Luis quickly made himself busy putting food away and clearing the table. When he came back from the kitchen Scott had already sprawled over the entirety of the couch and was missing a sock. They leaned on their left shoulder, dramatically holding their face in their hands as they watched whatever b-roll mid-2000s romance movie was on TV. Given the channels they had, it probably wasn’t anything amazing, although Luis did love diving into a specific genre of film and unpacking its elements, the context, its influence -- but Scotty was laying on the couch and when they made eye contact with Luis, scooting just enough so that Luis could sit on the far end of the couch, butterflies filled his stomach and entire body and any thoughts about a genre study left his mind as quickly as they had appeared. Luis set the glasses down and moved to sit on the far end before Scott giggled and pulled him to lay on their chest. 

“Too much pressure?” Luis asked, speaking primarily to the thin fabric of Scott’s pajama top.

“Nah, ‘s all good honey,” Scott replied, running their fingers through Luis’ hair. Scott pretended to not notice when they accidentally pulled too hard on a knot in his hair and Luis gasped. They would have time to bring it up later. For now it was just them laying on their bargain of an IKEA clearance couch, and the movie, and Luis grumbling whenever the movie used some old overused trope. 

“Neck hurts,” Luis mumbled after a while, stirring and rubbing at the back of his neck. They were three quarters of the way in, and Scott was looking more and more interested in how the hot male lead was going to take the nerdy girl to the cool kid party. That’s how all these stories went. The hot guy got the shy girl and the shy girl’s gay friend got laughed at and in the epilogue it mentioned they lived in San Francisco. So maybe that’s why he’d ended up in San Fran out of all the cities in California. That longing had been his and his alone for a long, long time.

“Hey Scotty,” Luis whispered, “Did I ever tell you how I ended up in San Fran?”

Scott shook their head, realizing only seconds later that Luis probably couldn’t notice from the angle. “Do tell.”

“Long story short…” Luis began, and Scott knew that even though Luis meant long story short, it probably would be a long story. “... long story short. When I finally had enough money to leave home, I chose San Fran because I heard my mom say that’s where…”

Scott sat up, trying to not give away the sadness and panic they felt for the direction Luis’ story going. Luis continued telling his story, his back to Scott’s chest as Scott took one of his hands in theirs.

“... I never told her that’s why. I just needed to go. I needed to know there were other people like me out there. She came around, later. They all came around. But Scotty… Those first few years, I’m so glad I chose San Fran. I wouldn’t have made it out alive if it wasn’t for the people I met here, you know?” 

Scott nods. They don’t really know. They never had to deal with the type of intense rejection that Luis had, and even if Scott only knew bits and pieces of the story, they still knew it was bad. They sat there as Luis took deep breaths, trying to even out his quickening heartbeat, and squeezed his hand. 

“I… I’m glad you made it out. I’m glad you’re here. And I don’t know what you did to get Kurt and Dave to leave us alone for our date, but I’m happy you did it. Feels good to just sit here.” Scott pressed a kiss to Luis’ shoulder and Luis turned around to kiss Scott, still nervous, but with intent. Scott smiled into the kiss before cupping Luis’ face in their hands and kissing back, grazing Luis’ bottom lip with their teeth. Scott smirked they felt Luis shiver. 

“I want to take you apart,” Scott whispered, in a surge of confidence. “I want to figure out what makes you tick.” 

Luis nodded before stealing another kiss. “Well I sure as hell am not gonna let you do this on this ratty ass couch,” he laughed, before crawling out of Scott’s lap and extending their hand to Scott. 

“It’s not that ratty,” Scott quipped, letting themselves be led by Luis into their shared bedroom. Dave and Kurt’s bedroom door was ajar and Scott could make out the time being close to 1 am from the alarm clock on Kurt’s side of the room. “I mean, we got it from the clearance section, but it was a perfectly good -- mmph!” 

Luis gently pushed Scott up against the now-closed door and kissed them in an effort to slow down their train of thought. Luis could get pretty used to kissing them both for fun and for practical purposes, he thought. 

“It’s not that ratty, you’re right,” Luis smiled, before kissing their nose. He turned away from Scott to pull his binder off from underneath his shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed. Scott played with the fringe on their shirt before realizing they were actually slowly tearing it apart and turned to face Luis. 

“So uh,-”

“I was thinking we-”

“This is awkward,” Scott laughed. “This is really really awkward and I am going to fix that by taking off these shorts and kissing you.” 

Luis smiled before beating Scott to the punch, pulling them onto the bed above Luis before they had finished taking their shorts off, leading to Scott having to momentarily disentangle themselves while also trying to continue to kiss Luis, which led to them shifting and kissing once again at the sensitive spot on Luis’ neck. Scott was in the middle of giving Luis a hickey on that spot, Luis trying his best not to moan too loudly, before they both heard the apartment door open and instinctively distanced themselves from each other. 

Luis let out a little chuckle before they realized from the sounds of it, it was just their roommates, and their door was firmly shut. 

“I guess taking you apart will have to wait,” Scott whispered, frowning and pressing a forlorn kiss to Luis’ cheek. “We should invest in an apartment with thicker walls.” 

Luis nodded sleepily, crawling under the covers. “Thank you for the date. It’s not every day you get to go on a date with your hot roommate in your pajamas,” Luis whispered back.

They lay there together and drifted asleep minutes? Hours? After hearing Kurt turn off the TV and grumble about the electric bill. Luis would slide him an extra $20 one of these days, he thought.

-

The next day, they were woken up by Dave knocking on their bedroom door, followed by them yelling that breakfast was ready and knocking again before giving up. 

“I guess y’all don’t want breakfast them,” Dave frowned, loud enough for them both to hear, before walking away, mumbling about it being the healthiest meal of the day. 

“I got my own breakfast,” Scott whispered, which made them both break into laughter as Scott’s hand creeped below Luis’ shirt onto his waist. 

Scott kissed Luis, morning breath and all, until they were out of breath, smirking when they pulled away and a thread of saliva connected their mouths. 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” they smiled, voice scratchy and husky and deep, and yeah, Luis was definitely head over heels, as if he wasn’t before, and he just laughed. 

They laid there in relative silence as Luis rested his head on Scott’s chest, who was currently engrossed in beating whatever boring level of whatever boring mobile game Cassie had put on their phone. 

“Scotty? Babe? Do you ever like, feel really tiny --” 

“Yes. Fuck you.”

“No! Babe, babe, listen,” Luis continued, trying to stifle a laugh at Scott’s quip. “Not like actually really tiny, even though that’s cool, I meant like… you fit in the world. Like sure maybe you’re a tiny bit, but you’re a tiny  _ and  _ important bit.”

“No. Fuck you,” Scott laughed. 

Luis pouted and poked Scott’s nose. “You should feel important. You are.” 

Scott stared back before nodding slowly. “You too.” They smiled and reached over to tuck a stray strand of Luis’ hair behind his ear. Of course their tender moment was interrupted by Kurt knocking this time, promising breakfast pastries instead of just oatmeal if they finally got out of bed. 

“Scotty, I love you, but I also can’t turn down a breakfast danish thing,” Luis laughed, before realizing they had said that, and then stared comically at Scott halfway through putting on a hoodie. 

“I love you too. Even more than breakfast danish things,” Scott smiled, kissing Luis once more before running into the kitchen to call dibs on whatever fancy breakfast variety pastry had cherry in it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i love comments! and i hope u have a great day :~D


End file.
